Azucarado Octubre TodoIzuku
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Supersticiones amorosas rondan por internet casi tan rápidas como aquellas experiencias amorosas ajenas que se hacen virales, por ello, Octubre ha robado la corona de febrero en cuanto el mes del romance para sentarse en el trono y acomodarse a disfrutar de cómo las muchachas enamoradas se enloquecen por un amor correspondido. Izuku Midoriya solo sintió en leve piquete de inspirac


Sabes que este día no será uno cualquiera por lo espontáneo que se muestren las acciones de la gente en tu entorno, como palomitas reventándose en una olla que saltan sin parar; si quitas la tapa puede que una caiga en tu ojo, pero si no las observas se te pasan y quedaran quemadas. Es simple lógica, aquellos a tu alrededor te dejan cosas que meditar cuando menos te lo esperas, puede que sea un día memorable del cual te rías gustoso en algún futuro, o que sea un desastre tan colosal que la tormentosa pregunta de "¿Por qué lo hice?" Te persiga hasta en tus sueños, quien sabrá.

Lo monótono es aburrido, lo prohibido y arriesgado terriblemente exitante.

Hay un magnetismo natural entre la curiosidad y las ganas de romper reglas, de que la adrenalina recorra hasta el último nervio de tu cuerpo en sensaciones escalofriantes y eléctricas de emoción que se convierten en espasmo, que causan shock. Eso lleva a la gente a cerrar los ojos y lanzarse a la hoguera, como si no fueran a quemarse por tener fe.

— ¡Kaminari-kun, me gustas! — Momo Yaoyorozu se había levantado en medio de la clase de Nemuri Kayama mientras desgarrába su garganta con aquella declaración, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, aprieta sus puños contra su escritorio, intentado pasar por alto la sensación de miradas sobre ella, sabiendo que todos sus compañeros probablemente estén atónitos: ella, una señorita perfecta, cuyo promedio académico es envidiable y expediente impecable –al omitir el rescate de Katsuki Bakugo, que causó tantos altibajos–, había interrumpido la clase solo para gritar aquello como si fuera trascendental.

Probablemente el único motivo por el cual las miradas dejaron de enfocarse en ella, fue por las pequeñas chispas que empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Denki Kaminari. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de Momo: mostraba una mueca de sorpresa, emoción y pánico mezclado; temblaba levemente mientras de él brotaban chisporroteos que hacían a los compañeros de su alrededor apartarse un poco.

— ¡Ah la juventud! ¡Una confección de amor repentina es tan audaz! — Nemuri, más que enojada por la interrupción repentina a su clase, se veía excitada, parecía estar más emocionada de una respuesta de parte de Denki que cualquier otro en ese salón, incluso que la misma Momo.

— ¿Broh? — Eijirō Kirishima se veía algo asustado por aquellos temblores en el cuerpo de Denki, que parecía descontrolado. Probablemente las neuronas que aún le quedaban fueron chamuscada ante la adrenalina del momento. Pero todos dieron un respingón al momento en el que el cuerpo de Denki se deformó por completo tomando un brillo amarillo, para simplemente desaparecer dejando una estela dorada en dirección a la salida.

— ¡¿Desde cuando él hace eso?! — grita Mina Aishido señalando el ahora vacío puesto de su mejor amigo, estaba impactada.

— ¡Odio tanto mi confección que lo mate! — grito Momo horrorizada, con lágrimas apunto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

— Yaomomo, creo que más bien lo has impresionado — Kyoka Jirou se levantó para ir en dirección a su amiga y reconfortala, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

— ¡Esa fue su primera declaración, después de todo! — dijo Hanta Sero, levantado el pulgar con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Aunque no tranquilizó a Momo, sino que la alarmó más.

— ¿Primera? — su cara estaba hecha una fresa, de su cuerpo empezaron a brotar matrioskas, que parecían no querer cesar —. ¡Le he quitado la pureza a Kaminari-kun! — exclamó horrorizada y con cierto drama en su voz, las matrioskas eran cada vez más, parecía que llenaría el suelo de aquellas muñecas. Las chicas –incluso la profesora– rodearon a Momo buscado brindarle calma y darle su apoyo, asegurando que no le robó la pureza a Denki –por más que insistirá en hacerse responsable y visitar a los padres de Denki para pedir disculpas y la autorización para el matrimonio, negándose a dejar las cosas así.

Izuku Midoriya seguía shokeado, con la mente por las nubes y su boca entreabierta lleno de impresión, incluso fue capaz de sentir los nervios de Denki sobre si mismo. Su corazón se había acelerado y cierta incomodidad broto de él, pero a su vez sintió algo de enternecimiento. Había empezado a presionar la punta de su lapicero mientras meditaba aquella situación murmurando cosas sobre el posible paradero de Denki.

— Deku, cállate de una maldita vez — le dijo Katsuki con un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras de las palmas de sus manos se expandían explosiones leves en clara señal de amenaza.

A la hora del almuerzo, se enteraron de que Denki estaba en enfermería. Parece que la alteración del momento le hizo desear "desaparecer" por decirlo de alguna manera, su cuerpo sentía peligro – el cerebro prepara un compleja respuesta ante peligros, el metabolismo detiene el almacenamiento de energía y la moviliza para hacer frente a aquello que causa esa sensación de peligro o nervios; poniendo al corazón, músculos y cerebros a trabajar con mayor velocidad y complejidad– y la reacción estímulo-respuesta de Denki fue huir a un lugar donde pueda sentirse seguro. Obviamente no era la enfermería, solo llegó allí por leves quemaduras que ocasionó su Quirk ante el descontrol emocional y físico.

A Momo se le recomendó no ver a Denki, pues podría volver a reaccionar de aquella manera y causarse más heridas, por tanto debería esperar a que él quisiera verla. Momo parecía decaída mientras comía, por más que Kyoka le intentara animar con algunas bromas, Momo no hacía más que asentir vagamente.

— La verdad no espere que lo hiciera — dijo Ochako Uraraka mientras mastica su arroz

— ¿De qué hablas, Uraraka-san? — pregunta Izuku sin comprender del todo, aunque se hizo una idea cuando la muchacha miró a Momo — ¡¿Uraraka-san ya sabías?!

— Las chicas lo hablamos a inicios de Octubre — afirmó Ochako —. Yaoyorozu-san dijo que se confesaría pronto a la persona que le gusta, no me imagino que debe sentir Jirou-san en estos momentos — miró con cierta pena a Kyoka, cuyos sentimientos por Momo no eran secreto para nadie más que para la misma Momo, porque todos en la clase estaban al tanto de que aquella amistad –de parte de Kyoka– iba por algo más profundo.

— ¿Y por qué Yaoyorozu-san haría algo como declararse en medio de una clase? Cómo vicepresidenta de la clase ese fue un comportamiento muy inapropiado e impulsivo — hablo Tenya Iida haciendo exageraciones con las manos.

— Es que en internet han hablado varios blogs de amor relacionados con el mes de Octubre — comento con simpleza

— ¡Así es! — Mina Aishido dejó caer su bandeja con brusquedad sacándoles un quejido a todos —. ¡Uraraka, mira que es traición hablar de esto con los chicos! — le señaló con su dedo rosado de forma acusatoria, haciendo que los mofletes de Ochako se pusieran más rosado de lo que ya son.

— No se de qué hablas, Mina-chan. Tú ya le constase a medio mundo lo que ocurriría en octubre — llegó Tsuyu Asui dejando su bandeja a un lado de la de Mina

— ¡Por ello mismo es traición! — tercio Mina —. ¡Nadie debe contar esto antes que yo!

— ¿Podrías explicarnos, por favor? — dijo Izuku, ganandose una sonrisa de Mina

— ¿Conocen el inktober? — musitó Mina con seriedad

— ¿No es un reto de dibujo en internet? — comentó Ochako

— ¡Exacto!

— ¿Que tiene que ver? — Tenya se mostró dudoso

— ¡Nada! Pero Tsuyu-chan participa no deben olvidar apoyarla — casi se caen de espaldas con la declaración de Mina, Tsuyu río divertida

— Espero su apoyo — comento Tsuyu sonríente

— ¿Bueno, pero que es lo de Octubre que la chicas planea? —volvió a decir Tenya

— Bueno, desde hace cinco años; el mes de Octubre repentinamente se popularizó entre las chicas del mundo por la taza de probabilidad de ser correspondido en una relación amorosa — explico Mina —. Las chicas contaban en foros y blog sus anécdotas más locas de declaraciones valerosas pero descabelladas.

— Una chica se montó en una bicicleta sin pedales ni sujetar el volante mientras sostenía un letrero — comento Ochako —. Mi parte favorita es cuando se cae y el chico le ayuda a levantarse, se le escurría sangre de la nariz — señaló su respingada nariz —. Es una de mis historias favoritas.

— Me gusta la chica que en pleno acto de banderas Interrumpe al director para gritar quien le gusta, le quitó el micrófono y todo — declaró Mina

— Admiro a la chica que se lanzó de la ventana del tercer piso y cae en las colchonetas de gimnasia usando una camisa que dice "me gustas" y el nombre del chico — dijo Asui

— Las mujeres tienen una falta de cordura aterradora — afirmó Tenya, siendo secundado por Izuku que asintió.

— ¡Hay más que terminan en catástrofe, humillación y peor aún, el rechazo! — dijo Mina —. Otras que lo hacen simple y seguro, y terminan en éxito.

— Lo importante es que se popularizaron hechizos, amuletos, formas de declararse, ritos y demás exclusivos de esta temporada — completó Tsuyu —. Lo más probable sean medios de marketing y publicidad engañosa, pero ya es viral.

— El declararse en medio de la clase es una forma muy popular — dijo Ochako —. Aunque las chicas no son tan valientes y se declaran en la clase del profesor más simpático — agrego

— ¡Ah! Por eso Yaoyorozu eligió la clase de Midnight-sensei — entendió Tenya —. Ella no le diría nada al respecto más que al finalizar clases y sus problemas serían pasados por alto, muy astuto de su parte.

— Las chicas podemos estar enamoradas, pero no somos estúpidas — río Mina chocando los cinco con Tsuyu —. Bueno, terminado esto... — la chica se puso de pie, apartó las bandejas de comida como pudo para encaramarse sobre la mesa sonriendo con seguridad.

— Aishido-san... No me digas que... — tartamudea Izuku, notando como la gente a su alrededor empezaba a mirar la escena, las chicas brindaban su apoyo con miradas determinadas mientras la gran mayoría de los chicos se veían sorprendidos y otros pocos expectantes con sonrisas de medio lado –como Hanta, que probablemente al ser amigo de Mina ya supiera que pasaría.

— ¡Ojiro-kun! ¡Deja de ser tan despistado y daten cuenta que me gustas! — grito a todo pulmón, Izuku sintió las manos de su amiga sujetarlo y zarandearlo –teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo flotar.

Mashirao Ojiro, que estaba unas pocas mesas separado, parecía atragantarse con su comida ante lo gritado por Mina. Su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro como acostumbraba cuando se emociona. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía querer esconderse entre Koji Koda y Rikido Sato –cosa que no era difícil por el gran tamaño de estos chicos.

Izuku siguió con la mirada a Mina, que se bajó de un salto de la mesa y fue hasta Mashirao para preguntar por su respuesta, aunque el pobre estaba muy rojo y parecía no saber que decir, cosa que a la extrovertida Mina no parecía afectarle para nada.

— Realmente es admirable la estúpida valentía de las mujeres — dijo Tenya, que estaba impresionado. Él por lo menos, no podría confesarse con esa facilidad, probablemente le daría un ataque y terminaría corriendo hasta Francia antes de terminar de decir nada.

— ¡Iida-kun! — se giró a ver a Ochako, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, como si estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, con una mano en el pecho y con la otra sujeta un ramo de rosas, no pudo evitar pensar en cierta película de Disney con un hombre de taparrabos y una elegante dama venida de londres —. ¡Estoy enamorada de tí! ¡Sal conmigo, por favor! — pidió decidida. A Tenya casi le da un patatús.

— ¡Uraraka-kun! ¡Esas cosas se supone que las debe decir el hombre! ¡Yo no sé que decir! — empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos con las manos con la cara sonrojada y humo saliendo de los motores de sus piernas.

— ¡Iida-kun debe quedar con Ochako! — exclamó Ochako hablando en tercera persona, con una entonación firme.

— Felicidades Ochako-chan, fuiste la primera en declararte a Tenya-kun — dijo Tsuyu

— ¿A qué te refieres con la primera, Asui-san? — pregunta Izuku algo rojo, tanto amor le daba cierta incomodidad.

— Dime Tsuyu-chan — corrigió tranquila —. Bueno, Tenya-kun es muy popular entre las chicas, hay algunas de la clase B que planean cofesarse hoy, también una que otra de segundo año

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó Tenya deteniendo el movimiento de sus brazos dejándolos cubriendo su cabeza —. No sabré que decir si muchas damas se me confesaran hoy ¡No le puedo ni responder a Uraraka-kun!

— ¡No tengo apuro, Iida-kun! Puedo esperar a que lo pienses con claridad

— ¡Agradezco tu consideración, Uraraka-kun! Pero no me parece apropiado dejarte esperando una respuesta

— ¡No me digas! Puede que tu respuesta no sea la que quieres y te arrepientas más adelantes, además, me gustaría que consideradas los sentimientos de otras chicas aunque me de un poco de envidia

— ¡Uraraka-kun, realmente eres muy considerada, pero como mi amiga debo darte una contestación adecuada si te apreció!

— ¡Si eres mi amigo comprenderás mi paciencia y responderas primero a otras chicas antes que negarme o afirmarme algo!

Izuku miraba a sus amigos con cierta diversión, no pudo contener una risa leve, esos dos son adorables.

— Y tú Asu-¡Quiero decir! Tsuyu-chan ¿Te vas a confesar hoy?

— Para nada Izuku-chan, a mí no me gusta nadie por ahora. Pero voy a pedir algunas citas por la curiosidad — aclaró —. Por ello ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo algún día? — Izuku empezó a tartamudear poniéndose rojo —. Tranquilo, es en términos amistosos y sin compromisos futuros. También se lo pediré a Tokoyami-kun y Shinsou-kun, por la curiosidad, claro.

Izuku se relajo un poco, aunque aún tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

— B-bien...

— Después de todo, no me sorprendería que quisieras que la persona que te gusta te invite a salir — Ochako y Tenya dejan su discusión para ver a Izuku que empezó a atragantan tarde con su saliva mientras el rojo invade su rostro en su totalidad.

— ¡Deku-kun! ¡No me digas que hay alguien que te gusta! — exclamó Ochako sorprendida, sus mejillas estaban mas sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían un distinguido brillo de emoción.

— Yo... Yo... — los balbuceos inseguros de Izuku fueron la respuesta que Ochako necesitaba, se vio indigna aunque era en su mayor parte a modo de broma mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire

— ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

— Creí que lo sabías, Ochako-chan — dijo Tsuyu —. Izuku-chan no es muy disimulado

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Midoriya-kun! ¡Debe ser una chica muy afortunada! — exclamó Tenya dedicándole una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

Si, si... _Una chica_.

Izuku miró su bandeja de comida sonrojado mientas apretaba los labios cesando con los tartamudeos mientras se removía algo tensó. Senria cierta culpa por no haberle mencionado a sus amigos con antelación, pero era un tema que le daba xierto pudor ya que no se le daban edtas cosas románticas ¡Hasta hace poco sudaba como puerco por hablar con una chica por teléfono!

La hora del almuerzo paso en un parpadeo después de aquello, así como Tsuyu había dicho muchas chicas aparecieron de la nada para confesarse a Tenya que es más popular de lo que parecía.

— Creo que tiene sentido, estás dentro de los "ikemen" — dijo Izuku observando a su amigo con el montón de regalos entre los brazos mirando con cautela a ambas direcciones. Ya varias chicas le habían pisoteado, pasando por encima de él sin piedad alguna para llegar a Tenya.

— ¡Siento que esto es lo más incorrecto de mi vida! ¡Recibir estos obsequios sin haber formalizado nada y que ellas insista en que me los quede! ¡Eso es muy inmoral!

— Iida-kun, exageras...

— ¡No Midoriya-kun! ¡Los sentimientos de las chicas y su valentía por superar sus temores debe ser recompensado con el amor que merecen! ¡Pero yo no puedo decirles que si, porque no socializamos lo suficiente! ¡No quiero que sus frágiles corazones sufran el rechazó y el dolor! — Tenya tenía su propio dilema mental, mientras caminaba a clases, no consideraba correcto conservar los regalos porque no planeaba corresponder a ninguna de esas chicas, pero sería peor lastimarlas desechandolos, algunos detalles eran hechos a mano y podía percibir que le pusieron corazón. Aunque los devolviera ninguna lo aceptaría de regreso, incluso una que otra casi llorando cuando les dijo que no podía aceptar los presentes, sin remedio tuvo que recibir todo.

— Iida-kun, eres muy anticuado — dijo Ochako —. ¿No que la valentía de las chicas era estúpida? — le recriminó frunciendo la cejas.

— ¡No he cambiado de opinión! ¡Pero más que estúpida es admirable! Además, han puesto su corazón en mis manos... Literalmente — dijo mientras veía unas cartas con forma de corazón entre tantos regalos.

— ¡Ah! ¿Tu también? — Eijirō llegó con un monto de presentes entre sus brazos

— ¡Kirishima-kun! Mira cuántos regalos te han dado — dijo Ochako sonríente

— No creí que me dieran nada a menos que usará una máscara de Todoroki, pero resulte ser popular entre las chicas de la clase C, D y E, más de lo esperado supongo, incluso algunas de segundo año... — dijo apenado —. Me siento halagado, pero no podía corresponderles, me insistieron en que conservará los regalos — dijo finalmente.

— ¡¿Y como vives con el peso de los sentimientos de tantas damas en tus manos?!

— Hombre, no es masculino dañar corazones sensibles y rechazar cosas tan bonitas...— aseguro con firmeza y seriedad, sorprendiendo a Tenya, aunque esté no logro responderle cuando el estruendo que Katsuki provocó los interrumpió.

— ¡Pelos de mierda! — Katsuki llegó dando zancadas, por alguna razón se veía más amargado de lo que se acostumbra, aunque a Eijirō no parece afectarle y le dedica una sonrisa –ignorando como Ochako e Izuku dan un paso para atrás, usando el fornido cuerpo de Tenya como una pantalla protectora anti-malhumor de Katsuki.

— ¡Hola Bakugo!

— ¡¿Alguna de las hormonadas locas te ocupo el sábado?!

— Eh... No, no lo creo, no he accedido a nada ¿Por qué?

— ¡Perfecto! Pasó por ti a las seis, te retrasas y te mueres

— ¡Vale! Nos vemos — Katsuki se fue, había cierta victoria en su mirada mientras se alejaba un poco menos tensó. Eijirō planeaba continuar comentándole de su día a los chicos, tomando lo recién ocurrido con total naturalidad — Bueno, como decía...

— ¿Te das cuenta que aceptaste una cita, verdad? O al menos eso pareció... — dijo Ochako. Eijirō dejo de hablar y pareció quedarse perplejo al pecartarce de lo evidente, su cara empezó a hacerle competencia a su cabello, aunque parecía confundido también estaba algo alterado ante aquel comentario. Ochako ahora mira a Tenya —. ¿Por qué no eres como Bakugo? — dijo inflando las mejillas algo decepcionada de que hasta Katsuki sacará valor para una cita y Tenya no le pidiera ni acompañarlo a comprar pan.

— ¡¿Debo sentirme ofendido?! — exclamó Tenya estupefactado.

Izuku llegó a la conclusión de que lo más sano era alejarse lentamente. Dejando a Ochako y Tenya en una discusión sobre sentimientos y citas que podrían tener si Tenya no fuera tan anticuado, y a Eijirō con una especie de trance, sonreía bobamente por lo que asumió que estaría bien.

En el camino se encontró con Itsuka Kendo, de la clase 1-B, la chica lleva una gran caja café que sostenía con una de sus manos, que en ese momento tenía grande. Al verle le detuvo momentáneamente.

— Entre las chicas se popularizó el uso de estos talismanes de amor, si lo usas todo el día la persona que te gusta se te confesara — le otorgó uno —. Las chicas de la clase 1-b hicimos muchos para darles a las chicas de las demás clases de primero, aunque nos sobraron algunos... Cientos... Así que los estamos regalando al azar

— Ya veo, es un detalle muy lindo de su parte ¿Ya te confesaste? ¿Que hiciste? — le pregunta con cierta curiosidad, al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas se arrepintió de preguntar —. ¡Perdóname! ¡No he querido ser entrometido! Si no quieres decirme...

— Está bien — le palmeo la cabeza con su mano libre —. Yo no me confesé, Tetsutetsu se me adelanto y vio maneras muy locas de confesarse y me dijo sus sentimientos, yo acepté ¡Somos novios desde hace dos horas!

— ¡Ah! Muchas felicidades entonces

— Gracias, Midoriya-kun ¡Bueno! Recuerda no perder el talismán — y se alejó con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

Luego fue a clases, donde dejo toda su atención a las explicaciones del pizarrón, por más aburridas que fueran, noto que Katsuki tenía muchos regalos que dejó a un lado, probablemente le diera igual ser popular entre las chicas. Otros chicos como Mezo Shoji, tenían uno o dos detalles pequeños. Luego estaba Minoru Mineta, que no tenía ni la hora de otra chica –se reflejaba bien en su rostro de mortificación.

Aunque el tampoco recibió muchos regalos, de hecho, solo había recibido el talismán y la propuesta de una salida amistosa con Tsuyu, pero para el estaba bien. No se podía ser como Katsuki que tenía buen rostro y cuerpo; o como Iida que es guapo, caballeroso y adinerado, aparte de buen estudiante; o como Denki y Eijirō, que son alegres y energéticos, con sonrisas deslumbrantes; mucho menos como Shotō Todoroki, que es el paquete completo de perfección masculina.

Miró disimuladamente al último. Su cabello bicolor perfectamente dividido en el blanco y el rojo, sus mirada fría y perdida que causaba ardor en diferentes contextos de la palabra, también tenía un rostro muy fino y rasgos delicados, su cuerpo no era muy ancho ni musculoso pero era como un príncipe de ensueño con su cuerpo tas escultural. El chico es la definición de belleza aún con esa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, que le daba un toque misterioso, el mejor ejemplo de protagonista de manga es él. Incluso su personalidad es muy atractiva, siendo serio, con un humor ácido y ingenuidad adorable que se le caracteriza.

Desvió la vista de regreso al pizarrón algo sonrojado, aún podía ver a Tsuyu hablando de la persona que le gustaba como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

¿Y si de verdad era tan evidente como le decía? No esperaba que Todoroki se diera cuenta con los despistado que es, pero había una mínima posibilidad de que sus emociones fuera tan obvias que hasta él lo supiera y estuviera fingiendo demencia; pero sí Ochako, su mejor amiga que pasa todos los días con él, no se había dado cuenta debe significar algo: ya sea que Ochako es muy distraída o Tsuyu muy observadora, en cualquier caso mientras ninguna le comentará a Todoroki estaba bien, además de que el no parece ser muy bueno leyendo ambientes. Aunque no debe subestimar las capacidades de Todoroki que es el estudiante más acto y eficaz de todos ellos, no solo es inteligente sino también analítico, pero socialmente torpe por su encierro y todo lo que vivió con su padre. Realmente era difícil llegar a una conclusión con este tema, y hubiera seguido reflexión si no le golpearán con un libro en la cabeza.

— Joven Midoriya, por favor le pido encarecidamente que deje de murmurar — dijo Ken Ishiyama, ya algo arto de las incomprensibles palabras que Izuku botaba inconscientemente en medio de clase, captando la atención de los que estaban alrededor —. Si tiene dudas puede preguntar

— ¡S-si! ¡Perdón Sensei! — dijo avergonzado para regresar su atención al pizarrón.

Al finalizar las clases, todos recogían sus cosas rápidamente para irse directo a los dormitorios. Eijirō estaba dispuesto a recoger las cosas de Denki aún cuando Momo se ofreció –estaba muy deseosa de hablar correctamente con Denki y responsabilizarse de sus actos anteriores– pero para sorpresa del curso, Denki llegó al salón con varias bandas cubriendo sus brazos, y cabeza.

— ¡Bro, mira como quedaste! — Eijirō se le acercó preocupado, señalandolo con ambos brazos.

— Es una consecuencia menor de mi nueva habilidad, le llamo "traslado" ¿Suena bien no? — dijo mirando sus brazos vendados —. Aizawa-sensei me dijo que después tendría que practicar más para no volver a acabar en la copa de un árbol, pero que, por ahora, terminaría así cada vez que la ponga en uso; parece que mi cuerpo no soporta del todo la sobrecarga y deja algunas quemaduras menores... Tampoco mi mente, quede en el limbo como por dos o tres horas — río apenado, siendo incapaz de recordar algo después de acabar en el patio delantero de la academia, sobre algún árbol.

— ¡Aún así está genial eso que hiciste! ¡Aunque te viste como una gallina huyendo de la confección de Yaomomo! — dijo Mina alegre, Denki se ríe incómodo bajando la vista apenado, Mina recibe un golpe en la nuca de parte de Hanta. Momo dudaba si acercarsele o no, se removía nerviosa mientras juega con su lapicero. Denki fue el primero en acercarse algo apenado, se inclinó ante la chica, sin esperar que la acción fuera imitada por Momo. Ambos soltaron una disculpa al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse extrañados.

— ¡No entiendo por qué te disculpas, yo fui el que escapó sin darte respuesta! ¿No estás enoja?

— ¿Como podría estarlo?, si te deje horribles quemaduras por mi imprudencia, no debí confiarme de una plataforma tan insegura para consejos amorosos ¡Debí hacerlo apropiadamente! Casi te da algo cuando te dije que me gustas

— ¡Es que estaba muy alterado, en el buen sentido, pero también asustado! ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños una chica tan linda se me confiesa!

La cara de Momo se sonrojo mientas sus brazos tenían un pequeño brilló, de su cuerpo empezaron a brotar pétalos de flores rosadas –incluso salían por debajo de su falda y cuello.

— ¡Momo! ¡Estás creando pétalos! — le dijo Kyoka sorprendida observando los pétalos rosados caer al suelo con delicadeza.

— ¡Es que estoy indescriptiblemente feliz! — cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, Mina había tomado uno de los pétalos para llevarlo a su boca.

— ¡Son sintéticos!

— Yaomomo, yo... — Denki no sabía que decir exactamente ¿Qué tal si decía algo tan estúpido que ocacionado que Momo no pudiera responderle? Eso no sería imposible viniendo de él. Más cuando Momo sujeto sus manos no pudo hacer más que dejar que pequeños rayos se asignarán de su cuerpo, especialmente al ver la mirada tan brillante de la chica.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Me asegúrate de cuidarte bien y le pediré el respectivo permiso a tus padres! Seré lo más formas posible para enmendar mi impulsividad de hace poco — parecía ir muy enserio con sus palabras, ahora era Denki quien estaba imposibilitado de responder.

— ¿Cuidar bien de mí? — fue todo lo que dijo algo desorientado, luego fue rodeado por los brazos de Momo –casi _muere_ axficiado en su pecho– y levantado mientras sentía que la chica giraba sobre su eje.

Terminada la escenita de la nueva pareja –salieron tomados de las manos, mientras Momo hablaba sobre responsabilidades y formalidades que seguirían para cumplir los estándares de una pareja oficial– todos regresaron a los dormitorios.

— ¿Cómo es posible que un idiota como Kaminari tenga una novia tan linda mientras yo no he recibido ni siquiera una carta de amor? — dijo Minoru temblando con frustración mientras lloraba sangre y apretaba la mandíbula frustrado.

— Porque mi bebé Denki es un hombre decente y no un bicho repugnante como tú — dijo Mina sonriente, pasándole por un lado mientras Minoru se caía de cara al suelo.

— La vida es injusta

— ¿Quién te manda a ser una plasta de mierda? — Katsuki le pasó por encima, pisoteandolo en el proceso, recibiendo un regaño de Eijirō.

Minoru se colgó en la pierna de Izuku

— ¿Tu me entiendes, no? Mientras un imbécil sin neuronas como Kaminari tiene novia estás soltero y sin un solo regalo, además de ser tan impopular entre las chicas...

— Bueno...

— Izuku-chan es la persona menos apropiada para una opinión cuando el tiene gustos particulares — dijo Tsuyu sin una pizca de malicia, pero su comentario fue tomado para mal por Minoru.

— ¡¿Eres un bicho raro más repugnante que yo?! — de su boca salía espuma y tenía una mirada aterradora, Izuku no supo que decir. Pero su heroína, Ochako, llegó y pateó al enano lejos de su pierna.

— ¡No te atrevas a comparar el alma buena de Izuku contigo! — se veía realmente enojada, miraba con ira a Minoru que estaba estampado contra la pared después de la salvaje patada de la chica.

— ¡Uraraka-kun, no debiste abusar de que tu tamaño es superior al de Mineta-kun! Pudiste herirlo con gravedad

— ¡Se lo merecía! No debe comprar a un _cinnamon roll_ como Izuku con una espárrago como él — dijo segura mientras infla sus mejillas enojada, parecía un animalito peludo intentando sacar garras.

— Pero...

— ¡Mejor vámonos antes que lo lancé por la ventana y lo mandé a la luna! — tomo las manos de Tenya y Izuku para sacarlos de ahí, las luces del salón se apagaron y las puertas del salón se cerraron dejando a Minoru dentro.

En los dormitorios, luego de la cena, cada quien se fue a su cuarto aunque en la mente de Izuku resonaban las palabras de Itsuka.

_Si lo usas todo el día, la persona que te gusta se te confesara._

Izuku no era muy bueno en relaciones, de hecho se le daba falta, por ello se alegró un poco al tener el talismán de su lado, pero parecía que no funcionó. Lo busco en su bolsillo donde lo había dejado, llevándose la sorpresa de no sentirlo, se palmeo el cuerpo buscándolo sin éxito. Al llegar a su habitación volteó el bolsón donde llevaba sus cuadernos esperando encontrarlo entre los libros, pero nada.

Había perdido el talismán.

Quiso reconfortarse con la idea de que solo era supersticiones absurdas de parte de las chicas, aunque no había podido evitar ilusionarse un poco con la idea de que tuviera efecto y que de algún modo mágico recibir la declaración que en el fondo de su corazón tanto anhelaba. Aun si era un poco tonto de su parte, pues pensándolo con la cabeza fría ¿Quién diablos saldría con él? Tan simplón y aburrido, probablemente Shotō jamás le miraría con ojos amorosos o algo ligeramente similar –mas lejos que de la amistad.

En el primer momento que sintió su corazón acelerarse ante Shotō supo que algo andaba mal, no con él, sino más bien sus objetivos. Debía enfocarse en ser un héroe así tuviera que abandonar la idea de querer a alguien, no podía darse el lujo de tener debilidades o poner en riesgo a las personas que quería. Sin embargo, la sensación tan calmante que le regalaba Shotō era todo lo que le importaba cuando le miraba de reojo, casi inevitablemente, haciéndole dibujar sonrisas torpes. Estaba un poco triste de haber dejado su fe en el talismán y haberlo extraviado, pero tal vez fuera mejor de ese modo.

Si así era como pensaba, porque se había tirado a la puerta y retirado de su cuarto con la sola idea de recuperar el talismán. Salió del edificio para observar con cuidado el caminó que tomo en dirección de a los dormitorios, siendo meticuloso con sus pasos apesar de que apenas viera por donde caminaba, no estaba bien que irrespetará el toque de queda ya que podía volver a terminar castigado, pero sentía la necesidad de hallar el talismán.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no encontró el dichoso talismán. Regreso cabizbajo a los dormitorios, dándose por vencido.

— Midoriya, qué bueno encontrarte — soltó un respingón al ver a nada más ni nada menos que el causante de sus desvaríos —. Será mejor regresar antes de meternos en problemas.

— Todoroki-kun...

— Te ví salir de los dormitorios y pensé que planeabas romperte los brazos en otra pelea — bromeó —. Sabes que ese es mi trabajo.

Izuku río enternecido al recordad la filosofía dramática de Shotō sobre ser un _quebrador de manos_ inocentes.

— ¿Qué hacías por acá afuera? — pregunta girandose a verlo.

— Kendo-san me regaló un talismán de amor y lo perdí, me sentí mal y fui a buscarlo

— ¿Crees en esas cosas?

— No la verdad, solo que... Bueno... Tenía un poco de esperanzas

— Así que hay alguien en tu corazón — sus mejillas se calentaron, especialmente porque Shotō no le pregunto sino que afirmó aquello.

— Si — musitó algo intimidado —. Pero supongo que no debí esperar magia y debí decir lo que sentía, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mejor así — Shotō se detuvo para girarse a verlo, metió su mano en su bolsillo y de allí saco un rectángulo que termina con forma de triangular en uno de sus extremos, de color rojizo, con una perforación donde tenía una trenza dorada sujeta y unos kanjis dibujados con la palabra "Amor" y "esperanza"

— Toma — le coló en la mano el talismán —. Kendo me regaló uno cuando coincidimos por el pasillo, puedes tenerlo si sientes que así tu corazón será escuchado

— Pero, Todoroki-kun, acaso tú no...

— Está bien, Midoriya — le interrumpe —. Yo no creo en cosas como estas, después de todo, si uno no se mueve por sí solo dudo que algo más te vaya a impulsar — le comento seguro.

Izuku se sentía afortunado, en su mente revivieron los valientes corazones de las chicas confesando sus sentimientos más profundos, entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata sin esperar nada más que una respuesta como recompensa así fuera negativa. Aún podía apreciar los ojos ilusionados de Ochako cuando se arrodilló frente a Tenya mientras esté se sonrojaba, debió saborear la satisfacción de saber que fue ella quién causó ese sonrojó y lo convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

Apretó el talismán en su puño, sentí cierta frustración de si mismo, es verdad que tenía sus prioridades bien presentes, pero también debía pensar con cierto egoísmo y aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por Shotō

— ¡Todoroki-kun!

— Midoriya

Habían soltado al mismo tiempo, se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos, para que fuese Shotō quien le permitiera la palabra con un ademán. Aquella pequeña valentía que había sacado se evaporó, dejando dudas que golpeaban si pecho.

— Solo quiero decirte... Gracias por el talismán — finalmente dijo, Shotō asintió —. ¿Tu que serías decirme?

— Solo quería decirte que me gustas — soltó sin siquiera tartamudear, Izuku se quedó hecho piedra, siquiera sentí el aire pase a sus pulmones.

— ¿C-como? — Izuku no se creía lo que había escuchado, se planteo la posibilidad de que fuese un broma de mal gusto de su cerebro ilusionado y que no había sido el inalcanzable Shotō Todoroki quien le había dicho tan bonitas palabras con aquella seriedad tan característica, dándole un sabor agridulce al momento. Shotō se inclinó delante de él, estirando su brazo derecho.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Midoriya. Por favor, sal conmigo — pidió con un lejano desgaste, casi temeroso sin demostrarlo en realidad. Izuku sentía sus piernas flaquear, no podía consigo mismo, podía sentir sus ojos arder mientras sus labios temblaban, cae de rodillas al suelo para fijarse en este mismo, le dolía todo en una sensación envolvente y ardua, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos de forma involuntaria mientras su corazón se oprimía de forma confortante —. ¿Midoriya? ¿Acaso odias tanto mis sentimientos? Perdona, no debí decir nada

— No, no los odio — estiró su mano al brazo extendió de Shotō, para sujetar su mano —. Realmente estoy sin saber que decir, a pesar de que me siento exactamente igual — le respondió con dulzura.

— Midoriya... — se acercó a peliverde, para acariciar su esponjado cabello, le miró con compresión —. Creo que con que me digas que está disponible para cenar el fin de semana me basta — Izuku se aferró al pecho de Shotō, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado mientras asentía.

— Si estoy disponible para cenar el fin de semana, Todoroki-kun — sintió un extraño ardor, pero este no es agradable sino más bien levemente doloroso, apartó su mano del pecho de Todoroki al ver que de Todoroki brotaba fuego, su lado izquierdo está en llamas —. ¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Estás ardiendo! — exclamó, aunque terminando de analizar sus palabras se avergonzó —. ¡No, no es lo que quise decir! ¡Estás ardiendo, pero literalmente! ¡O sea, no es que seas feo, eres muy guapo y todo! ¡Pero no quise sonar como un pervertido o algo así! — el lado izquierdo de Shotō estaba en llamas, pero la adorable visión de Izuku tartamudear y su torpeza, ablando más esa sensible parte de él que le hacía ser tan torpe, el fuego de su lado izquierdo se hizo más grande —. ¡Todoroki-kun! — empezó a saltar sobre ambas piernas, algo asustado al no saber que hacer, solo le quedó soplar las llamas y agitar las manos esperando así extinguir el fuego de su amigo, claro que sin éxito y fue el mismo Shotō que ya con sus sentidos despiertos, apacigua el fuego. Izuku suspira aliviado.

— Discúlpame ¿No te he lastimado, verdad? — le miró preocupado

—N-no, no te preocupes por eso — dijo en un suspiro.

— He seguido el consejo de Yaoyorozu-san de decirte lo que siento de forma inesperada, no pensé que fuera tan abrumador

— Kaminari-kun se convirtió en un rayo en medio de la clase por una confesión inesperada, Todoroki-kun

— Mmm... Buen punto — dijo pensativo —. ¿Significa que también deberé hacerme responsable de lo que he hecho e ir con tu madre?

— N-no, no has hecho nada malo

— ¿Pero aún así puedo ir con tu madre y pedirle formalmente su permiso?

— No creo que sea necesario, Todoroki-kun

— Me rehusó rotundamente a pasar por alto un paso tan importante en nuestra relación, Midoriya

— Hablaremos de eso más adelante, Todoroki-kun — se acercó y le tomo de la mano derecha, sintiendo un agradable frío brotar de ella.

— ¿Por ahora de que debemos hablar?

— No lo sé, Todoroki-kun. Es mi primera confesión y no sé qué se hace después

— En las películas hay abrazos y besos después — dijo Shotō, Izuku se volvió a sonrojar

— Es-esto no es una película Todoroki-kun

— ¿No quieres besarme entonces?

— ¡No es eso es que nunca lo he hecho y me da pánico hacerlo mal! ¡Disculpa si te ofendí! — se inclinó muchas veces apenado.

— No quisiera hacer algo que te incomode, Midoriya — afirmó con una mano sobre el hombro de Izuku —. ¿Pero, al menos un abrazo?

— Eso suena mejor... — se acercó lentamente para acurrucarse en el pecho de Shotō, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Shotō algo temeroso, sintió como él le regresaba el abrazo por sobre lo hombros. Se quedaron así un largo rato, memorizado la sensación tan dulce que les brindaba aquel gestó, esperando fundirse así y que no los separen nunca. Estaban enroscados en una sensación creciente de calma, mientras sus ojos se cerraban dejándose llevar por la armonía que ofrece la paz en esa burbuja donde todo es perfecto momentáneamente. Era complicado expresar la azucarada sensación que les brindaba la compañía del otro.

— Midoriya — dijo Shotō ganandose la mirada dulce de Izuku —. Nos están espiando ¿Verdad? — Izuku, se paró en la punta de sus pies para ver por sobre el hombro de Shotō y así podré ver a Ochako, Tenya, Mina, Momo, Denki, Tsuyu, Eijirō e incluso distinguió a Toru Hagakure, que no era muy disimulada al estar a pocos metros de ellos, aún cuando Kyoka la arrastraba de regresó con sus extenciones auriculares.

— Si Todoroki-kun.

— ¿Los congelo?

— No creo que sea correcto, Todoroki-kun.

— ¿Nos vamos y fingimos demencia?

— Me parece lo más sensato, Todoroki-kun — se apartaron el uno del otro, a la par de que sus compañeros se escondían entre los arbustos, ellos tomaron camino de regreso al interior de los dormitorios, tomados de las manos. Se despidieron en la entrada con una leve inclinación y cierta ternura en sus voces, que mantuvieron moderada ante las atentas y nada disimulada miradas de sus compañeros de clase.

Cada uno tomó su camino, y de regreso a su habitación Izuku se encontró con Minoru, que se arrastraba para llegar a su habitación, a juzgar por el moretón en su ojo, no le cabía duda que había intentado algo más antes de llegar al pasillo de sus habitaciones, probablemente mirar bajo la falda de alguna de las chicas.

— Mineta-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunta a una distancia prudencial

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones para masturbarme en nombre del día tan desolado que pase hoy — exageró girando su cuerpo para verlo —. Cuando tu amiga me pateó, se te cayó esto — del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el talismán, aquel que había perdido, Izuku sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Si quieres te lo puedes quedar, tal vez a ti te siente mejor — abrió la puerta de su habitación para adentrarse en ella, no antes de mostrarle un pulgar en alto —. ¡Esfuérzate, Mineta-kun!

Cerró la puerta dejando a Minoru sin entender a lo que se refería, él ya no necesitaba ningún amuleto de la suerte ni hechizos de amor. Sabes que será un día inolvidable cuando su inicio es tan espontáneo como la combustión, puedes reírte en un futuro, llorar o recordarlo con nostalgia dependiendo de los sucesos que te abracen y qué tanta suerte parezca rodearte. Izuku siente que comió una cucharada de azúcar después de un vaso de leche y miel. Probablemente ese sabor endulzante jamás abandone su boca mientras pueda sonreír al lado de Shotō.


End file.
